This invention relates generally to bathing area surrounds. More particularly, this invention relates to securing panels of a bathing area surround.
Moisture may splash or leak away from a bathing area during a bath or shower. Such moisture may damage areas adjacent the bathing area, such as bathroom walls or a bathroom floor. Bathing area surrounds protect the adjacent areas from moisture damage by deflecting moisture toward the bathing area or otherwise preventing the moisture from moving outside the bathing area. Some bathing areas, such as tubs or showers, include bathing surrounds designed to direct moisture down the walls of the surround and to the base of the bathing area for draining.
Most bathing areas are large enough to accommodate an adult. Bathing surrounds typically mount adjacent at least three sides of the bathing area. Accordingly, most bathing surrounds typically include a side at least as large as a length of the tub or shower. Manipulating a one-piece bathing surround into a position adjacent the tub or shower is often awkward due the size of the bathing surround and the size of a typical bathroom or doorway opening. Accordingly, many bathing surrounds include multiple panels, which are individually maneuvered into positions adjacent the bathing area. Paneled bathing surrounds are especially useful if replacing an existing bathing surround. The individual surround panels can be moved through the home for installation without requiring modifications to the home, such as widening a door opening.
Paneled bathing surrounds include interfaces where adjacent panels of the surround join. Although paneled bathing surrounds are useful for installation, the interfaces are challenging to seal. If not properly sealed, the interfaces could provide a convenient pathway for moisture to escape from the bathing area.
To seal the interfaces, many bathing surround designs incorporate panel fasteners for tightly securing adjacent panels of a bathing surround to prevent leakage through the interfaces. However, using fasteners increases the overall cost of the bathing surround and the complexity associated with installing the surround. Caulking is also sometimes used, but caulking the interfaces adds a step to the bathing surround assembly process.
Some bathing surrounds use mechanical interlocking connectors for joining adjacent panels. The interlocking connectors may include a pin on one panel that slides over an upturned finger or interlock slot on an adjacent panel. These types of mechanical interrelating connectors are not fully successful in securing adjacent panels of a surround. Further, the detail required to form the pin or finger complicates the manufacturing processes used to produce the individual panels.
It would be desirable to achieve a substantially leak proof paneled bathing surround without requiring added fasteners.